Melius errare in incendio animi quam incendium amittere
by DaPlok
Summary: OS en réponse au défi de Aesalys.
1. Règles

**REGLES: Le HGxSS ou le triomphe des esprits logiques**

**1. HGxSS.**

**2. histoire complète en 10 000 mots maximum.**

**3. Drabbles, nouvelle, fic courte, peu importe. Mais PAS de poème ni de song fic. De préférence humour/romance… Mais pas de bonus**

**4. Doit évoquer une mort (mais pas de ces deux, hein ) ou faire mourir quelqu'un.**

**5. Ils doivent coucher ensemble/faire l'amour pendant la fic (mais pas forcément devant nous ^^).**

**6. Severus doit parler en plusieurs langues (petit fantasme perso XD). Bonus si c'est du latin (en dehors des sorts), de l'allemand ou du russe *miam*. Dan les trois cas, Hermione peut comprendre (ou pas, vous choisissez) mais on veut la traduction. Je demande pas l'exactitude linguistique, du google trad suffira XD**

**7. Happy end obligatoire (pas de séparation, quoi, mais vous avez le droit de faire un truc anti-fluff où Severus enchaîne les positions sexuelles sur une pauvre p'tite Hermione qui ne peut que crier –de plaisir, je précise, ce qui amène à…)**

**8. Pas de viol/agression sexuelle/tentative d'un des deux ou de violence de Sev sur Hermione, avant, pendant ou après la fic. Les tentatives (réussies ou pas) de quelqu'un d'autre sont autorisées.**

**9. Sev doit rester Sev : pas de copinage inexpliqué avec Ron *berk* ou avec Harry. Il peut se montrer correct si vous voulez, ou alors ceux-là sont en dehors de la fic.**

**Hermione doit rester Hermione : pas de gaminerie inexpliquée, mais elle peut oublier des évidences (« Il nous faut du feu ! » « T'es une sorcière ! » « Ah oui c'est vrai ! »)**

**10. Deux éléments MINIMUM à choisir dans cette liste (si vous en mettez plus, c'est du bonus ^^ : plus de points !) :**

**- ils doivent essayer d'éduquer un animal**

**-Severus doit à un moment se faire passer pour un moldu**

**-Hermione réussit mieux une potion que Sev'. C'est un trip.**

**-la fic doit contenir au moins une dispute**

**- le livre de potion (prince de sang mêlé) doit être utilisé à un moment**

**-Hermione tente d'enseigner les probabilités moldues à severus**

**-Severus jette des Oubliettes pour échapper aux affres de l'amoûûûr (bonus si c'est sur Bubus Dumby XD). Dans tous les sens du terme, mais si c'est sur lui oui Mione, je préfère qu'il(s) récupère(nt) leurs souvenirs.**

**-Severus évince le prétendant/amant/fiancé d'Hermione (bonus si c'est l'amant, double bonus si c'est le fiancé).**

**-Hermione écrit des romans d'amour/livres de recettes moldus/manuels de sorts (ou autres) pour les nuls XD**

**-Hermione est enceinte (de Sev ou pas) et/ou a déjà un enfant (pas de Sev… de préférence –bonus- ou de lui- pas de bonus). Elle peut être enceinte au début de la fic, ou tomber enceinte, ou alors vous finissez avec l'envie de mettre en route un bébé.**


	2. OS

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et aucune rémunération n'est perçue pour l'écriture de cette fiction.

Avertissement : un peu PWP sur les bords et grosse, grosse triche sur les règles.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla exaltée, repoussa brusquement les couvertures et sauta hors du lit. Sans se couvrir ni se chausser, elle quitta sa chambre en courant, sortit de ses appartements privés dans le même élan et descendit les escaliers de la tour quatre à quatre pour continuer sa course dans les couloirs. Elle se retrouva bientôt dans les cachots, en train d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de potions.

Le souffle coupé, le cœur battant à tout rompre et l'estomac noué, elle entra dans la classe vide d'un pas hésitant mais déterminé. Et décida d'attendre, assise sur la chaise professorale. Mais à nouveau gagnée par le sommeil, elle finit par y sombrer malgré elle. Ses propres marmonnements l'en tirèrent cependant quelques instants plus tard. Mal réveillée, elle se demanda vaguement ce dont elle avait bien pu parler en dormant.

— Si j'ai bien entendu, professeur Granger, il était question de faire l'amour avec moi, ronronna à son oreille une voix suave qui la fit sursauter de surprise. Que faisiez-vous ainsi endormie à mon bureau au beau milieu de la nuit ?

— Je jouais à la Belle au bois dormant, répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence en frémissant sous le souffle chaud au bas de sa nuque.

— Puisque vous vous êtes réveillée à mon approche, cela fait de moi le prince, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Quel esprit logique ! Triomphera ? Triomphera pas ?

En saisissant brusquement le dossier, son collègue tourna vivement sa chaise pivotante vers lui de sorte à ce que la jeune femme lui fasse face. Puis en activa le levier de réglage pour lui abaisser l'assise jusqu'à ce que ses yeux d'ambre se retrouvent à hauteur de son entrejambe, étant debout devant elle. Elle considéra intensément l'homme en pyjama de soie noire dont le regard s'était perdu dans les profondeurs du colleté de sa nuisette.

— Considérez-vous vraiment qu'il s'agisse là d'une façon convenable d'agir avec la veuve de l'homme que vous avez tué ? le tira-t-elle de son observation.

— C'était un bel enterrement. J'ai surtout apprécié l'instant où vous avez élégamment essuyé vos précieuses larmes dans ce mouchoir tissé de mes initiales dont je pensais jusque là que Peeves me l'avait volé, fit-il en le sortant de sa poche pour l'humer profondément sous ses yeux écarquillés.

— Fétichiste ? l'interrogea-t-elle dans un souffle, la déglutition devenue difficile.

— Seulement depuis que j'ai récupéré ce morceau de tissu dans votre robe de sorcier pendue dans la salle des professeurs et que je l'ai trouvé par miracle imprégné de ce parfum si enivrant qui ne se décroche d'ordinaire pas de votre cou, déclara-t-il avant de le ranger à regret.

Elle lui entoura les genoux de ses bras et appuya son front à la jonction de ses cuisses en se pinçant les lèvres pour retenir un soupir. Il lui agrippa les cheveux pour lui tirer la tête en arrière et faire se rencontrer leurs regards bouillants.

— Ron ne méritait pas de mourir dans ces circonstances ! cracha-t-elle entre ses dents.

— Vous avez raison, répondit-il calmement. Ronald Billius Weasley méritait de mourir dans de bien pires circonstances. Mais je me suis montré clément, par égard envers vous.

— Clément ? s'étrangla-t-elle d'indignation. Vous l'avez attaché nu à la queue d'un sombral qui l'a trainé dans les rues ventre à terre et vous appelez ça être clément ?

— Oui. Car ma première intention ne prévoyait pas de le laisser pourvu d'un certain appareil génital qu'il aura finalement gardé jusqu'au bout. Bien qu'à l'arrivée, il s'apparentait davantage à de la bouillie régurgitée par un elfe de maison nauséeux qu'à un outil sexuel digne de ce nom.

— Vous avez pris du plaisir à le voir souffrir, je vous ai vu bander en le regardant ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton accusateur en déplaçant ses mains jusqu'à l'élastique de son pantalon, auquel elle accrocha ses doigts tremblants, qu'elle glissa de l'autre côté du vêtement en gardant seulement les pouces à l'extérieur.

— Ne soyez pas jalouse, dit-il en frissonnant à ce contact. Repensez-y un peu et rappelez-vous de la personne qui se tenait avant lui sur la trajectoire de mon regard, ajouta-t-il après lui avoir pris le visage en coupe.

Elle sortit légèrement la langue sur le côté dans son effort de concentration pour s'en souvenir et il se passa la sienne sur les lèvres en la fixant sans prononcer un mot de plus.

— Je vous ai vu derrière moi quand le voile que je portais encore s'est envolé et que je me suis retournée pour le rattraper.

— Et vous m'avez pris de court, j'ai à peine eu le temps d'écarter ma main jusqu'alors occupée…

Il recouvrit les siennes de ses doigts fins et lui fit très lentement abaisser son pantalon sur ses cuisses pour libérer son sexe en semi-érection. Lequel lui apparut presque sous le nez.

— … occupée, avec ça, précisa-t-il en sondant sa réaction qu'il imaginait de dégoût.

Mais elle lui empoigna plutôt les hanches pour le rapprocher de sa bouche, qu'elle apposa à plusieurs reprises en autant de baisers sur différents endroits de sa verge, qui se tendit un peu plus à chaque fois, au rythme de ses soupirs.

— Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissée me marier avec lui avant d'annoncer qu'il nous avait trahis si longtemps ? fit-elle en suspendant ses activités.

— Parce que je voulais que vous ayez ce que vous vouliez : être sa femme, assura-t-il très sincèrement. Même si le laps de temps de votre ignorance quant à ses agissements devait être court, vous en profiteriez au moins un moment.

— Mais… Je ne me suis mariée avec Ron que parce que vous fréquentiez la femme de Malfoy.

— Sauf que… je ne fréquentais Narcissa que parce que vous étiez en couple avec votre ami.

— _Forsan non est serius_… (Peut-être qu'il n'est pas trop tard...) dirent-ils en chœur.

Leurs deux regards brillants d'une même amertume s'accrochèrent et elle se mit à lui lécher le pénis en lui malaxant les testicules. Il se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle allait et venait de l'un aux deux autres pour couvrir l'ensemble de sa salive avec toute cette application dont elle était capable, sans qu'ils ne se quittent des yeux. Elle entoura soudain son gland de ses lèvres humides et il tendit aussitôt les bras en arrière, à la recherche de quelque chose sur lequel s'appuyer pour se soutenir mais ses mains ne trouvèrent que le vide. Les faisant agripper le dossier de la chaise, il s'arque-bouta, haletant, au-dessus d'elle qui progressait le long de son membre. Ainsi surplombée par lui, qui la regardait faire, la tête penchée entre ses deux bras étendus, elle commença ses va-et-vient, alternant lèchements, succions et aspirations.

— _Cupio te_… (Je vous veux…) susurra-t-il en respirant difficilement.

— _Me quoque_… (Moi aussi…) souffla-t-elle après un dernier coup de lapement.

Vibrants de désir, elle passa sa nuisette par-dessus sa tête et il se débarrassa de sa chemise qu'il jeta au sol. Puis il s'accroupit devant elle et lui saisit les jambes qu'il fit entourer sa taille. Devinant qu'il allait la soulever, elle s'accrocha à lui en glissant ses bras autour de son cou. Il la porta ainsi le temps d'éloigner le siège d'un coup de pied contre ses roues. Après quoi il la déposa sur son bureau et se recula légèrement pour la regarder, un sourcil agacé dressé à son intention.

— Je n'aime pas quand je me réveille et que tu n'es pas au lit ! gronda-t-il dangereusement.

— Peut-être pas. Mais tu aimes me retrouver ici pour m'y baiser comme tu l'as fait la première fois, lui fit-elle remarquer avec une moue provocatrice.

— _Melius errare in incendio animi quam incendium amittere_. (Mieux vaut se perdre dans sa passion que de perdre sa passion.)

— Viens te perdre là au lieu de discourir, répliqua-t-elle en écartant suggestivement les cuisses.

Cuisses entre lesquelles il vint se placer dans un élan soudain, la pénétrant dans la foulée sans ménagement. Sous le choc, elle étouffa un cri qui éclata en gémissements auxquels il joignit les siens tandis qu'il allait et venait puissamment en elle, augmentant toujours un peu plus l'ampleur et la vigueur de ses mouvements, sous les caresses pressantes qui l'y incitaient.

— Je veux être… plus profondément en vous… que votre cornichon de mari… ne l'a jamais été… murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme dont la joue était appuyée contre la sienne.

Nouant les bras contre sa nuque en frottant sa poitrine sur son torse, elle captura sa bouche pincée par la concentration et dont elle força le barrage pour taquiner sa langue avec la sienne.

— Si vous saviez… combien j'ai voulu… que vous me fassiez ça… plutôt que lui… chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres qui s'étirèrent alors dans un sourire mauvais.

Elle se laissa gracilement basculer en arrière, dos contre le bureau, pour s'offrir plus pleinement encore à lui qui se pencha davantage sur elle et dont les mains lui massèrent un sein et la bouche lui mordilla le téton de l'autre. Puis varia ces attentions alors qu'elle se cambrait sous lui.

— Sev-Sev-SEVERUS ! hurla-t-elle dans sa jouissance quand il lui donna ce coup de reins qui l'y entraina avant de l'y suivre dans le dernier.

— Her-mione… soupira-t-il d'une voix rauque en se déversant en elle.

Sitôt après s'être retiré, il s'effondra sur son buste et leurs bassins se retrouvèrent à nouveau soudés pendant qu'ils reprenaient lentement leur souffle, couverts de sueur et le cœur battant. Sa tête reposant sur son encolure, elle lui caressa les cheveux en lui chuchotant des compliments pour sa performance.

— Et si on reparlait de cette potion que j'ai réussi à améliorer après que tu aies passé des jours à essayer de le faire sans y arriver ?

— Si c'était le moment de parler de ça, et ça ne l'est pas, je dirais que ce mérite ne te revient pas puisque tu t'es servie du livre du Prince de Sang-mêlé. C'est donc mes annotations qui t'ont conduite à cette réussite et pas tes supposées meilleures aptitudes que les miennes… Maintenant, on peut parler de comment j'ai pu te dire quoi faire sans rien avoir à dire, si tu veux.

Elle se renfrogna. Et bouda face au regard triomphal qu'il lui adressa en relevant la tête vers elle.

— OH PAR MERLIN ! s'écria-t-on en ouvrant puis refermant la porte de la pièce.

Le couple se rhabilla alors précipitamment pour se lancer à la poursuite de la personne qui les avait surpris en train de chercher à se réexciter mutuellement, s'embrassant fougueusement en remuant langoureusement l'un contre l'autre. Une fois avoir rattrapé non pas une personne mais deux, d'une certaine façon, ils lancèrent chacun le sort d'oubliettes sur l'une d'elles avant d'aller ensemble à leur rencontre comme si de rien n'était.

— Tiens ! Severus, Hermione ! s'enthousiasma Dumbledore à leur vue. Que faites-vous dans les couloirs à une heure si tardive ?

— On promène le bébé, répondirent-ils d'une même voix en plaquant tous les deux une main sur le ventre arrondi qui lui servait de poussette. Et vous ?

— Hum, fit McGonagall pour s'éclaircir la voix. Je fais personnellement un peu la même chose, lâcha-t-elle ensuite en désignant d'un signe de tête le cadre du directeur qu'elle avait dans les bras.

— Vous devriez allez vous coucher, les enfants, intervint-il de son éternel ton paternel.

De retour à leurs appartements privés, Hermione s'installa mollement sur le sofa pour entamer l'écriture d'un nouveau chapitre de son roman « vies amoureuses de sorciers pas si ordinaires » et qu'elle intitula avec amusement : « celle de celui qui n'aimait pas le lemon qu'en bonbon. »

— Severus, tu pourrais venir, s'il-te-plait ? lança-t-elle tout haut pour qu'il l'entende de la cuisine où il était allé se chercher un verre de whisky pur feu.

— Pas pour que tu m'expliques encore tes probabilités moldues ! l'avertit-il entre deux gorgées, en revenant dans le salon où il s'assit à côté d'elle, dont il posa les jambes sur ses cuisses.

Elle lui coula un regard assez significatif pour qu'il comprenne de quoi il s'agissait sans qu'elle n'ait à le lui dire, sachant pertinemment bien qu'il émettrait ses protestations habituelles dès qu'elle prononcerait le mot roman.

— Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir et sur qui ? capitula-t-il néanmoins devant son air suppliant.

— Comment Dumbledore et McGonagall font depuis qu'il est en tableau ?

Il s'étouffa presque avec son whisky dont il recracha dans son verre la partie qui ne s'était pas coincée dans sa gorge. Et elle réprimanda sèchement son chat.

— Severus et moi t'avons répété une bonne centaine de fois de ne pas lui piétiner la tête quand tu marches le long du dossier sous prétexte qu'elle est sur ton passage ! Ça ne te suffit pas d'uriner dans ses chaussures ? Et de faire tes griffes sur ses robes ?

Chassant l'animal du revers de la main, elle ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son homme qui, la bouche en forme de « o », leva vers elle ses yeux exorbités par l'incrédulité.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'ils font… des choses ? articula-t-il péniblement en déposant son verre sur la table basse devant eux.

— Mais enfin, éclata-t-elle de rire devant son expression écœurée. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais qu'il se passait quand elle le décrochait de son bureau et l'amenait avec elle en pleine nuit ?

— Eh bien, je ne sais pas moi… qu'elle lui faisait voir du paysage…

— Ah ça, à mon avis, elle lui en fait voir, du paysage… je ne suis pas sure que ce soit celui que tu imagines, par contre…

Hilare devant son air d'enfant venant juste de surprendre ses parents en plein acte, la jeune femme se leva et lui attrapa les mains pour le sortir de son horreur d'une traction dans sa direction. Il se redressa ainsi à son tour et la laissa le guider jusqu'à leur chambre où ils se remirent au lit.

— Tu connais tous les potins possibles sur tout le personnel de Poudlard, et tu ne savais pas qu'eux étaient ensemble ? s'étonna-t-elle sérieusement en lui caressant affectueusement la joue.

— Non… c'est bien trop dégoutant à savoir… ils m'ont quasiment élevé… répondit-il, confus.

— Quand notre enfant nous demandera de lui expliquer ce que papa fait au-dessus de maman et pourquoi elle crie, tu me laisseras faire, ce sera mieux. Et justement, n'oublie pas que tu dois me rejoindre à mon rendez-vous avec l'obstétricien moldu après ton cours demain. Evite de te présenter en robe de sorcier, cette fois.

— Albus et Minerva… ensemble…


End file.
